<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anime Law. by LittleAGranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992042">Anime Law.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAGranger/pseuds/LittleAGranger'>LittleAGranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beyblade, bakuten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COME AND GET IT, Dragoon, M/M, anime law, dranzer, tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:46:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAGranger/pseuds/LittleAGranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyson and Kai have been dating a year now, and for some reason, Tyson can't help but take advantage of this. He winds Kai up in the practice matches and Kai ends up losing his cool. But what happens when Tyson strips in the heat of the moment to catch his captain offguard?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anime Law.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How does it feel to still be second best then?” </p><p>A small electric shock pulsed through the Hiwatari’s figure, he couldn’t bare it when his rival acted arrogantly when the match was in its early stages. “You have got some nerve...” The words rolled from Kai’s tongue in a threatening manner. He was ready to shift the match into its mature stage and kick Tyson’s ass.</p><p>Overconfident as always, the champion paraded around the dish and strutted his figure like a legend. His blade was elegantly dodging all of Dranzers attacks like a fuck boy who was dodging fangirl.</p><p>“After 4 years of us being on the same team. One of those years we have been dating on and off,” Tyson winked flirtatiously. “I thought you would know me by now.” He then began to fan his hand in front of his face to indicate that he was warm, “All this dancing around the dish is cooking me. I’m sweating.” He briefly laughed to himself.</p><p>Now irritated with Tyson’s lack of concentration, Kai straightened himself up and clenched his fists together. “For once in your life, will you take a match between us seriously?” He snarled and lowered his gaze down to his blade.</p><p>‘Dranzer, let’s obliterate this clown.’~</p><p>“Take it seriously?” The Granger paused in his tracks and tilted his head aside. “Okay, sure. I can do that.” </p><p>Just as Kai went to announce his next attack, the sudden change in Tyson’s behavior caught him off-guard. He pressed his lips together and he frowned at his boyfriend to observe his next action. He was curious to know what the Japanese blader was up to.</p><p>Without warning, Tyson removed his t-shirt and revealed beads of sweat dripping down his toned figure. “Okay, I am ready. Let’s do this.” He clicked his knuckles together and flashed a hungry grin. </p><p>“Come and get me, Kai.” </p><p>‘I’m going to fucking kill him.’ The dual haired leader felt his heart sink into his stomach. He froze like a statue who was trapt in the moment. ‘But first, I’m going to fuck him over.’</p><p>Even though Kai was adamant about his thought, he couldn't help but become distracted by the flashbacks of their previous nights together - slithering his tongue up and down that chest like some touch starved addict. Then he would brush his hand down that stomach to endure the butterfly sensation that was fluttering around inside Tyson. A strange heat flushed down Kai's figure and his groin throbbed - he needed him~ </p><p>It was all too much, and heavy blush stained Kai's face. </p><p>Kai was distracted and Tyson knew it too.</p><p>“Dragoon! Galaxy storm!”</p><p>Once those words had echoed within his eardrum to absorb into his brain, Kai shook his head and grunted with disappointment when he witnessed the sight of his blade crashing towards the nearest tree. </p><p>"Ha, you're not the only one who can be a filthy player, huh?"</p><p>"Fuck me.. You... Fuck off." Kai concluded and turned to retrieve his blade. "I'm done for today."</p><p>Naturally, Tyson howled cheekily and walked over to his blade to pick it up. "Oh, man. We should practice more often, Kai. How about the same time tomorrow?" He called out whilst waving to his lover.</p><p>xXx</p><p>A/N: I’m not gonna lie, I’m a little drunk on some creamy liquor (strawberries and cream) and I am blaring out my 80s. Anyway, this idea was inspired by an anime parody that I saw online, they claim that if a character removes their t-shirt, in anime law, they’re going to win by default, so, yea. I dunno about you guys, but I’d lose a match if Tyson stripped off infront of me too xD. Take care guys and stay safe! - Granger~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>